


Hisoka's contract

by thecurseddeatheater



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Contracts, Dominatrix, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yakuza, mafia, submissive Hisoka, top original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurseddeatheater/pseuds/thecurseddeatheater
Summary: Hisoka is bored to death and needs a new prey to occupy his mind.Stumbling into a church where an enigmatic woman proceeds to take out three men without batting an eye, he finds himself trapped within her dark aura.Nothing has prepared him to become such a heavy mess controlled by want and need. The mysterious woman will propose a special contract, which might able him to finally submit to someone stronger than him in order to reach his own bliss.Dominatrix original female character who is the leader of the mafia controls Hisoka through pleasurable methods.Fight scenes with bones shattering, sex, dom/pet. Adult content will go crescendo, you have been warned.





	1. First introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, 
> 
> I woke up with inspiration, here we go.  
English is my second language so if you find any mistakes please notify me. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

While Hisoka is busy hunting for new preys and waiting for Gon to ripen, he finds himself wandering off at a private party. Unfortunately for him, he had been forced to attend said party due to the whole clan of the spiders being called here. Moreover, he couldn’t blow his cover just yet as the head of the clan wasn’t inclined to face him yet. Yet, he is stuck here, the party is tedious and boring. If only he could find someone of interest within the crowd.

Upon his search, he discovers that all guest have a pretty boring aura. However, at one point, his eyes fixate upon a man with suspicious intentions and which seems to be in distress. The man is holding tight his suitcase in a death-threatening grip and is viciously looking around. 

Found you...

The man rushes out of the room; into a nearby church. Hisoka follows. It is dark, and the reflection of the candlelight across the tainted windows produces an atmosphere of screaming quietness and false comfort. 

The church is rather small yet beautiful and heavily decorated in gold and glass. 

Hisoka positions himself, hidden on the balcony next to the orgue. Another man, looking like a businessman, walks into the church accompanied by two guards. The two start conversing about a deal, the first man still nervously clutching his suitcase. 

Suddenly, a women in suit, pourpre half-buttoned shirt and ink dark pants with matching vest, strolls in. The men rip out their guns and aim them at her. 

She stops in her track, fingers languidly dancing on her sides.

“Oh, how rude of you. Pointing a gun at a lady who only came to pray in silence…”

Her voice is silky smooth, no venom can be tasted on her tongue. 

“We ask that you leave, immediately.” says the eldest of the three soldiers.

She looks at him, golden eyes with a tint of boredom penetrating his dull brown one. 

Suddenly, she is behind him, twisting his arm, which forces him to drop the gun, while anchoring the metal heels of her high-heel, deep into his kneecap. The force of the kick bursts the man’s bones, which echoes in screeching scream. Suddenly, she pivots around and slams her foot into one of the guard’s stomach, sending him flying over the altar. 

The man on the floor, having recovered the immediate agony in his knee, growls, reaching for his gun on the floor. But the eyes of the women have caught his actions before they could be delivered. With her left hand, she presses her thumb and pinkie against the pulse point of his neck, gripping tightly. Her three other fingers slip on the edge of his bottom teeth, and before the man had the time to bite down, her right-hand covers his eyes and she slips her fingers over his top teeth, leaving his jaw wide open.

In one quick and steady motion, she rips out his face into two. Blood oozes all over, painting the floor and men aside. There, she let the body and half of his face drop, and roll on the floor. 

“Oops.” she mocks, a grin splitting her face in two. 

The small chubby man with the suitcase whimpers in fear, and retreats to hide between a pillar. The last guard standing faces her, fear painting his features that he is so desperately trying to scold into a neutral mask. He knows he won’t be able to beat this stranger with burgundy hair with his gun. 

Focusing on his Gyô, the man accumulates his power within, and in one swift moment of intense concentration, he releases his aura. His aura is a soft green, but the anxiety of its mind can be seen by the fidgeting of the form. 

The enigmatic women narrow her eyes, and her face becomes impassive. 

Such a feeble and fragile mind, she thinks to herself, disinterested by the apparent difference of power. 

  
Deciding to play with the man as to not waste her entire night, she lets her grasps on her inner energy slip. Suddenly, the church is embedded in a thick and dark mist, licking the skin of each creature nearby in impenetrable amethyst stripes. 

Its focus is not directed towards Hisoka, but he finds himself completely entranced by the heavy pressure of such a force. His muscles are twitching, pleasure mixed with fear rouse inside his body at the sight of this new creature. A new prey, a new, intense, dangerous prey. And this one has already been formed. This one he can eat right up now. No, he has to wait. Wait and see. After all, he wants this meal to be perfect.

In the meantime, the fight beneath him is still ongoing. The man looks paralysed, his heart is tampering his mind, which, denied of its oxygen, begins to make his vision foggy.

“Who the fuck are you?!” He manages to sob, clutching his heart in desperation. 

The woman still looks passive. 

She whispers back to him “I do not answer the questions of a dead man.” 

And with that, his form is loved by crushing aura, alike magic which glitters in the night. 

His form decomposes into obsidian stones, who, thanks to a twist of her wrist, fly towards the tainted windows of the church, and, alike jewels completing a crown, carve themselves into the windows. 

Hisoka’s breathing thickens, and he feels himself ache at the carelessness of power which beholds itself in front of his own two sunny eyes. 

_ This _ was the human reaction, which started his downfall. 

The lady’s head swiftly turns, having caught on another presence in the room and her deep golden eyes bore into his. 

A moment passes, as if she was assessing him. 

  
  


He dares not move. In fact, even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t move. All her concentration has focused on him, and with it, her mist of magic. He feels himself to be as an insect, waiting for the mortal pin that would forever trap him under an artwork behind glass. 

And then, she smiles. No. She smirks like a feral cat. 

Suddenly, she is behind him. His eyes had been unable to follow. He can feel her aura, pulsing violently against his own. Hisoka feels as if he is trapped within his own bungee gum, unable to move an inch without balance breaking. 

“What do we have here?” Her voice caresses his soul, making a hard shiver raise goosebumps on his skin. 

A sharp nail, starting from his buttocks trails up his spine, taking its time to play, scratch, threaten to break the skin under the soft clothes that he is wearing. Arriving at the bottom of his neck, she stops her finger from crawling an instant, rubbing what is supposed to be soothing circles, but ends up putting him more on edge. 

Abruptly, she violently scratches her hand through his scalp and grips his pink hair with an iron first. She then forces him to twist his head to look at her, but due to his previous position, having kneeled facing the front of the battle, it forces him to turn his entire body with it. 

There, she approaches her face mere inches from his, and Hisoka suddenly feels naked. This wasn’t his new prey, his new fruit waiting to ripen. No, this was  _ his _ conqueror,  _ his _ doom,  _ his _ own personal blissful hell.  _ She _ was going to eat  _ him _ . 

It was the first time that he feels trapped in such a position, and yet he wants more. Her aura, her power, was drowning him in sweet painful pleasure. His nerves are pumped with cool fire, his members tremble in agony of want and need. Her grip on his sensitive scalp makes him want to fight and to submit even more. Such conflicting sentiments, such roaring sensations. Ah, his own energy is being drained with her own, and yet he can’t help but look back into those calculating eyes. 

Her voice is what allows him to ground himself, if only for an instant. “And who might you be pet?” she hums. 

“Hi- Hisoka” he manages to squeak out of his throat. Her aura now covering his entire body, running languidly against his burning skin. 

She distances herself and steps back a little, letting him finally breathe. He is thankful for the moment of release and yet crying internally from the loss. 

Chuckling lightly, she brushes with her free hands her long fingers down his face, curving on his checks, brushing his plump lips and dipping a finger inside his mouth. Hisoka lets out a squeal of surprise, his eyes widening at the intrusion. She presses her thumb heavily on his tongue, the grip of his hair being still present, enabling him to resist. 

“I've heard about you. Hi-so-ka. The magician. Strong and talented you are. So dominant, so powerful. But, looking at you  _ now _ ,’ she pauses slightly, stirring the thumb in his mouth just enough to make him quiver, ‘ I am wondering if you weren’t always waiting for  _ someone _ to overpower you?” Her smile stretches, revealing her tongue lightly passing over her teeth. 

Hisoka can only whimper in response. He barely registers was she is saying, but the need has suddenly tripled and he doesn’t know how to deal with such pressure. 

“Please” his voice is coarse, and he begs like he never begged before, not knowing how to recognise himself. 

This time, the bunbury haired lady only laughs more honestly.

“Hush, pet. You shall get what you want at some point. Nevertheless, I am not one to abuse such an interesting creature as yourself without proper consent. And I am afraid that my Ren isn't leaving you with a clear mind. Therefore I shall leave you with a choice. When you recover, you will have two options. Either prevent yourself from ever meeting me, or, you can come to me and we can discuss  _ our contract _ .” while saying so, the lady snaps her finger, making appear an icy black card.    
  


She takes out her thumb from Hisoka’s mouth and places the card in between his lips. Then, bringing his face forward, her nose goes to brush the back of his ear, and her warm breath caresses Hisoka’ sensitive neck.

He can’t prevent the small moan that escapes his lips. Smirking against him, she kisses the pulse point on his neck and slowly bites down while sucking his white flesh, making him moan louder and drop the card from his mouth to his lap. 

Satisfied with the red mark, she licks the spot one last time, and finally steps back from him and raises herself.

“Until next time pet.” She winks at him and in a flash, her aura collapses on itself and she disappears. 

Hisoka is left alone in a bloodied church, on his knees, panting harshly and eyes glossy. After a few minutes pass, he is finally able to recover some of his senses. 

He is still glowing with need and want, and the pressure in his abdomen hasn’t swelled back down. Slowly, he combs his fingers through his hair, then traces the red mark upon his neck. One finger finds itself in his mouth, pressing upon his tongue as if trying to recreate the memory of her thumb, carefully controlling him into submission. He moans against the thought, his hips rowling unvunteraly. 

He feels abused and raw, and he loves it. 

Remembering the card that has been given to him, he picks it up with two-finger and flips it over.

In colourful ink is handwritten;

‘  _ Lady Abanddon  _

_ Head of the white snake clan _

_ One drop of blood, and I’ll guide you. _ ’ 

  
_ Oh Dear _ , he moans internally,  _ she is the head of the mafia. _


	2. The contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,  
Here is chapter two. Thank you very much for your lovely comments, I greatly appreciate them. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Hisoka laid down on his hotel bed, fingers twirling with the black card.

It had been a week since his encounter with the mesmerising woman and his mind had been going into shambles. Never had he before been as submerged into someone, her aura so deep and twisted it overpowered his distorted self. 

The few instants had been blue fire and electric black holes. 

‘ Lady Abanddon 

Head of the white snake clan

One drop of blood, and I’ll guide you. ’ 

How did he manage to fall on the head of the mafia? And he wasn’t speaking about the regular weak mafia gang that they usual stole from, no. She was the head of the Hunter mafia, a network of the most talented hunters out there obeying one same order. They controlled a third of the world’s economy and towns, each having impenetrable fortresses. 

Furthermore, they weren’t exactly human. Their real DNA was unknown to all exterior, and their description varied; they were said to be vampire, or demons, or chimaeras, nobody really knew.

Lady Abanddon was said to be the incarnation of Death and Satan itself. No one in the mafia dared to cross her, and if any had before, they weren’t anyone to witness such interaction. Even the chief of the spiders, Chrollo, mentioned having to avoid her if they wanted their plans to come into execution. 

Hisoka had been curious about her reputation, eager to fight anyone with considerable talent. But she was so much more than he had imagined. She had even proposed him a deal. 

Oh, how his curiosity tainted his heart and begged for him to go investigate what would happen if he complied. But she talked about submission. He was a strong-willed trickster, but he would be lying if he didn’t agree on being bone-deep corrupted. Pain and strength, which would make others cower in fear, excited him senselessly. And the deep need for submitting had been so new and powerful that he cried to feel it again. 

But what would happen to him if he went? Would he ever be free of the grasp of the temptress? 

She had talked about discussing a contract together. Would that able him to keep parts of himself? 

What to do? 

A few more days passed, where Hisoka tortured his mind to sweet agony, trying to balance out each aspect. 

His curiosity and need of more got the better of him one night. 

Pointing his sharp nails, Hisoka sliced a small line across his wrist. A deep red line traced itself on pale skin, and he let a drop sink itself onto the card. 

Suddenly the card started glowing, rings of light drew themselves around Hisoka alike a barrier. With a burst of aura, he was sent flowing in tiny particles of matter. 

  
  


His vision was foggy as he felt himself being transported. Suddenly, the world around him stilled a little. He tried standing properly as he felt he had arrived, but his head spun a little, forcing him to take appui on the wooden shelf next to him. 

After collecting his thoughts for a few instants, a familiar chuckle made his head fly up. 

Sitting in front of him behind a large desk stood Lady Abbandon, chin resting on her crossed hands. A smile graced her lips and her eyes roamed over him, sending electricity down his spine. 

“I was wondering when you’d come, she began, here, take a seat. “

With a twist of the wrist, a comfortable looking chair moved forward invitingly. 

Hisoka only hesitated a few seconds before sitting down across her. Taking in his surroundings, Hisoka came to the conclusion that this must be her office. 

Concentrating once more on the mysterious woman, Hisoka found out with a shiver that her gaze was firmly concentrated on him. 

And there it was again; Her golden eyes mixed with a powerful dark purple aura caressed his skin and lured him in, making unconsciously settle closer to the desk that was separating them.

She slowly leaned back in her armchair, as if allowing him to recollect his thoughts. Then she questioned in a husky voice “So, what exactly were you expecting from coming here,  _ Hisoka _ ?” 

She rolled his name off her tongue, slowly and deliberately, which sounded very much alike when she had asked him in the church. 

Hisoka took the time to think before answering. What had he really wanted in coming here? There had been the aching need, he was yearning for… he didn't know what but he knew he wanted it and he knew she could give it to him. His face scrunched up in a feeling of puzzled thoughts. 

“I- I’m - you -” he managed to mumble out. 

Then, she smiled. Unhurriedly, she got up from the chair and came around her desk to position herself behind him. 

Hisoka dared not move or even look behind him. 

“I understand...” she suddenly breathed out next to his ear.

In an instant, her hand was back in his hair, tugging the pink lock with force, demanding his head to tilt back. The love bite she had marked him with a week ago had started to fade away, and she languidly caressed the pulse point with the tip of her tongue. 

A breathy whimper escape from Hisoka’s lips, eyes closed in sweet agony. 

She gently let go of his hair and stepped back, then with a snap of her fingers, she conjured a little pile of papers stapled together. She handed it to him and turned her back on him. When she was standing in front of her many bookshelves, running a finger against their spines, she explained “ This is a contract I came up with. Read it. See if there is anything you want to add or take away from it. When you are finished we will discuss it.” 

She then pulled out the book she was searching for and opened it to read. 

Hisoka proceeded to look at the contract: 

  
  


“

_ Bonding contract concerning Lady Dianthe. A.J Abbandon and Hisoka Morow _

_ The relationship established between the two will be one of a stitching bond, and of a dominant/submissive.  _

_ The dominant position will be occupied by Lady Dianthe A.J Abbandon.  _

_ The submissive position will be occupied by Hisoka Morow.  _

_ The dominant is seen as the “host”, therefore, the submissive will be under the care of the dominant. The submissive is to reside with the dominant, with the dominant paying for any living cost necessary.  _

_ This contract allows for a sexual relationship to take place.  _

_ The submissive is to tell the dominant if there is something he is unwilling to do, and the two must discuss it.  _

_ Considering the position of the dominant as head of the clan of the white snake and mafia, the submissive is not to interfere with any of clans’ action. Furthermore, for security reasons, the dominant must be aware at all time where the submissive is. The submissive will be protected from anything and anyone that may harm him.  _

_ Concerning the nature of the dominant, the submissive will have to learn about the rules of such clan and execute his role within the clan.  _

  
  


_ Rules: _

_ _ The submissive is to obey any order given by the dominant. If the submissive disagrees with an order, the two can discuss the terms between them.  _ _

_ The submissive is not to harm himself in any possible way.  _ __  
_ The submissive is to look after his health.  _ __  
_ If the submissive misbehaves, it is under the right of the dominant to punish him as she seems fit.  _ __  
_ The submissive is to not kill the dominant.  _ __  
_ The dominant is to not kill her submissive.  _ __  
_ The dominant is to take care as best as possible of her submissive.  _ __  
_ The submissive is not to lie to his dominant.  _ __  
_ Both dominant and submissive is considered linked with this contract, no third party can be added. If an affair with someone else happens, it is within the right of the other party to eliminate the third party.  _ __  


  
  


_ Once this contract is signed, it is irrevocable. A link will be created that is unbreakable.  _

_ “ _

The contract had already been signed off by the Lady, showing that she was not mocking him. 

After reading the contract carefully, Hisoka felt like he had made the right decision. The contract was written in formal lettering, but the implications behind the tame words left his imagination roam. Never before had he been in the submissive position, but he would be lying if he had never imagined it. 

Hisoka knew he had a few points he wanted clarification on, and a few he wanted to add. With a hesitant voice, he broke the silence:

“Lady Abbandon?”

She turned around and closed her book in one row, then started heading back to her chair and sat in front of him. “ Please, call me Dianthe.” 

She delicately lowered her book on the desk, and rested her chin on her crossed hands. 

“ So, what do you think?” she slithered out, eyes baring into his. 

Hisoka cleared his voice and stood straighter in his chair. 

“The contract seems acceptable, though I would like more information on certain points and to add others.” 

\- I’m listening. 

-It says ‘ _ Concerning the nature of the dominant, the submissive will have to learn about the rules of such clan.’  _ May I ask what nature it is talking about?”

Dianthe didn’t respond immediately, she took her time to think, before enlightening him with a smile: “I suppose you have heard the rumour that my clan isn’t exactly… human. 

Our clan is called the Anubis clan. We were born from the chants of the wind and live on energy sources. We come from the ancient land of the undead and we have our own set of rules and rituals. I cannot tell you more as of now, but if you agree to this contract, you will learn about it in full details. Taking this role creates a stitching bond, which is in your language, one of a mate I think. It’s deeper than your rituals of marriage. It’s a bond etched into the skin and soul, making your the “wife” of the head of the clan, which is myself. Does that answer your question?” 

Hisoka nodded while taking in her words. So if he agreed to this, he would be linked in this contract until his death. 

“You said that I will have to complete a role. What is expected of me? Will I become one of you?” Hisoka questioned. 

“I have to admit your role will be complicated, but I will be there to assist you along the way. I won’t ask of you to do unimaginable things, but you are to be my mate, therefore you will have to accompany me as such. Furthermore, this position will give you power but you will need to prove yourself to the rest of the clan to earn the full status. An example would be when I am absent, I may ask of you to take over meetings or sort out conflicts. You will be the temporary leader of the clan, assisted by my close assistants, but you will gain this status only after you have learned all our rules.”

Hisoka thought about what it entails. If he agreed to this, he will have a serious role to accomplish, but it sounded entertaining and he knew he wouldn’t get bored. Nevertheless, he still had one pressing question. 

“Why me? This is a serious commitment for you, why chose someone you just met?” 

Dianthe’s eyes glittered with machiavelic amusement. She stepped out of her chair and in an instant sat on the desk, feet resting on his chair. Fiercely, she grabbed the front of his hair and brought his face close to her, forcing his body forward. 

She enounced out “ Because of my _ instinct _ . I do not believe in fate crossing people’s life to meet. Our clan bases itself upon _ instinct, strategy and gut feelings _ . And your energy called out to me. I know you will suit me and I, you. The choice is yours.” 

Her energy was sliding on him, curling around his own aura. Her deep golden eyes roaring like flames burned him gloriously. 

Hisoka’s breath quickened, but he managed to croak out: “One more thing. I still want freedom. I do not want to be a mindless puppet.” 

She grinned wickedly “Of course, I wouldn’t want you so dull. I expect you to shock me, to provoke me, to keep me on my toes. But don’t you worry, I’ll be infinitely worse.” 

Hisoka’s dusty pink lips took the same shape as hers, and both alike mad men, they laughed full-heartedly. 

He let a hand clutch her hips and he brought her upon his lap. She let herself be positioned, still grinning. Grasping his hair, she brought his head back and bit his neck, leaving a bead of red liquor trail down the pale skin. Hisoka let out a breathy groan. 

“So, will you sign the contract pet?” 

Hisoka grasped the contract from behind her back and signed it with a flourish of the pen. 

Their eyes met and she hushed out with satisfaction “Now that the contract is signed, I need to stitch it properly into your skin and mine with the clan rune and my own.”

  
She extracted herself from his lap, making the contract disappear with a snap of her fingers, and taking his hand in the other. 

“ _ Come. _ ” she ordered. 

And he followed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
How do you think Hisoka will fit into the clan?  
As always I love your feedback, don't hesitate to point out spelling mistakes or share your ideas! 
> 
> Have a lovely day.


	3. Carved into golden skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,  
Here is the latest chapter, thank you for all of those who commented and send kudos, they really help to motivate me.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, INNOCENT MINDS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> For the rest, enjoy reading it as much I as enjoyed writing it ;)

Hisoka followed suit after Dianthe.   
Warmth emanated from their linked hands, and he lets himself be guided through the maze of corridors. 

After climbing a few stairs and turning too many times for him to really care where he was going, they stopped in front of a large walnut door, embedded in intricate symbols. 

Dianthe placed her hand upon the wood and murmured words from an unknown language.   
The door suddenly lit up, as if streams of multicoloured lava raced down to bring the symbols to life. 

The room in which they entered was in hues of deep blues, golds and whites. A fire was silently crackling and liking the chimney walls, setting a pleasant atmosphere. 

The room was vast and had a total of three spaces. The first consisted of a lounge area with inviting sofas and a small coffee table. Next, separated by a painted wooden pane was a queen-sized bed with pillows of various sizes and shapes. Lastly, after a small corridor to make the impression of a separation, was a bathroom completed with a marble tub and shower. There was certainly a feeling of luxury throughout the entire room. 

Hisoka was interrupted from the surroundings when the powerful velvet-like aura of Dianthe swiftly attacked his senses. She was laying against the wall, arms crossed languidly, taking in every detail about the man in front of him. 

Without speaking, she let her aura guide Hisoka to the bed.   
The magician quivered in delight, deep energy coiling around him in tingling sensations. 

Moving there herself, she gently pushed Hisoka to lay back flat on the covers, legs still hanging at the edge. Hisoka pulled himself further on the bed, smirking like a mad-man in anticipation. Dianthe braced herself on top of him, baring her golden eyes into his. 

Harshly, she gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him a few inches up, planting her lips firmly on his. Hisoka moaned in the kiss, allowing Dianthe to slip her tongue in the hot cavern. Tongues danced for domination, Hisoka not being used to such a position found himself breathless quicker than usual. 

It was only when she pulled his hair, causing his sensitive nape to tingle that he let her have the upper hand. They broke the kiss for a few seconds, gasping for air, before Hisoka kissed back fiercely. He let his hands rest against the back of her head, the other slowly gliding down her form and resting on her lower back. On the other side, DIanthe was still grasping ferociously his pink locks, her other hand sliding under his shirt. 

Hisoka growled as warm skin and threatening nails grazed his skin, leaving burning marks in their trails. She contoured his firm chest, changing in pressure in abstract pattern.   
Her teeth gently bit down on his lower lips, causing him to groan and squeeze her ass with trembling hands. 

Hisoka’s felt his tight-fitting pants brush against his growing erection, making him shiver and pants harshly.   
Above him, Dianthe pulled away and chuckled, cheeks tainted a light pink colour. 

“Feeling excited?” she questioned playfully, dark curls embracing her face making her golden eyes shine even brighter. With a mischievous grin, she grinded her ass against his erection, making Hisoka choke out a moan in surprise. 

Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look at her and ordered: “ Shirt off, now.” 

She let go of her chin but didn’t move off him, leaving Hisoka to pull off his shirt in one fluid motion against the bed. Looking up at her expectantly, he drowned in the sight of her doing the same a little slower than him. She first swiftly took off her jacket and threw it across the floor. Then, she proceeded to unbutton her deep red shirt, putting on show lightly tanned skin. Once this was done, she was left with black lingerie blessing her skin. 

With a gleam in her eyes, she slowly made her way down Hisoka’s torso with small nips and bites, leaving him wanting so much more. He tried to touch her, but she coiled her aura around his wrists and secured them above his head.   
She let her tongue click gleefully.   
“You’ll move when I’ll let you.” She whispered above his skin, threatening with affection. 

Kissing his hip bone, she lazily slid Hisoka’s pants off him, pulling his underwear at the same time. Hisoka’s erection, happy to free itself from constraining material, stood proudly in contentment. 

Dianthe, blew a hot breath on it, making the man beneath her shudder. Holding his hips down with one hand to control the man’s movement, Dianthe looked straight into Hisoka’s eyes and licked from the base of his cock to his tip in one languid stroke. Hisoka bit his lips to repress the blissful agony, coming to the conclusion he had done the right thing coming here. Dianthe grabbed the base of his cock with her free hand, slowly stroking, while her tongue played with the tip.

Suddenly, Hisoka’s head flew back, moans echoing from his throat, as Dianthe engulfed his member in one rapid strike. Dianthe hollowed her cheeks while her melting tongue swirled from side to side. She slowly bobbed her head up, cold air meeting the warmed up flesh creating blissful shivers, before swallowing Hisoka back down. The top of his dick reached her throat, which constricted beautiful around him. 

All the while Dianthe never took her eyes off the man, who, so unused by his partners taking the lead, was having a hard time restricting his groans and whimpers of pleasure.   
The hand that had been left on his hips, brushed without any hurry up and down his skin, caresses slow in contrast to the movement of her tongue. 

Hisoka looked down, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when he saw the ferocity in the lady’s eyes. Her aura attacked his, tension creating itself in the pit of his stomach. His hips thrusted up a little involuntarily, pressure starting to build up from such ministrations. 

However, with a machiavellian look in her eyes, Dianthe slid off him with a loud pop sound.

“Are you ready for the stitching of the bond Hisoka?”   
Hisoka took a few breaths to bring back some sense into him, after clearing his throat, he responded “More than ever.”   
She chuckled at his answer, soft finger flicking harshly the side of his dick: the surprise and the small pain it caused made Hisoka utter a guttural moan. 

Slowly, the light in the room dimed and Dianthe’s aura lit up a blazing fire inside him.   
“Let your aura out” She murmured against his skin, to which he obliged. Her deep purple enveloped with his colourful violet one, making him tremble at the shear force of it. 

He felt his wrist become free and hot lips pursue his own. Bringing his hands around her, he deepened the kiss by pulling her towards him. When he opened his eyes, Dianthe’s orbs were alike candles and its flame was burning with desire. 

She carefully murmured against his lips “I’m going to start the stitching bond. I will be incorporating my raw energy into your core, marking you with my clan and my own mark. You should feel nothing but pleasure.” Then after a few instants, she added carefully “This is your last chance out Hisoka.” 

Studying her carefully, he reconsidered quickly his situation. Then letting her melt against him, he whispered back “I’m sure.” 

Her smile reached her eyes with fondness, and then she moved to kiss his neck. Hisoka let his head fall back to give Dianthe better access. Mapping out skin that tasted tainted by cherries, Dianthe let herself sight deeply in delight.   
She brought her hand to cup Hisoka’s face, so as to make sure that he would stay still when pleasure overtook him. 

Then, in the ancient language of her clan, she whispered the bonding terms. Auras danced, englobbing both bodies into a symphony of raw magic. A symbol carved itself in hues of purples and reds, creating a mixed image of the alchemical symbol of gold and glass. Hisoka’s rune drew itself on the pulse point of his neck, while Dianthe’s appeared on her hip bone. 

Pleasure roused itself into Hisoka’s body as he had never felt before. All his sensors were overflowing with raw energy and power, his body trembling from its force, his skin glowing like gold in between the arms of Dianthe. A silent cry escaped his throat, his eyes rolled back and he finally came, body convulsing. 

When he came down from the high, he still felt spikes of pleasure echoing through his mind and body. Dianthe turned him and placed herself flush against him. Hisoka, craving to touch her as much as he could, brought his arms against her and tangled his legs with hers. As he was coming down, slow moan still escaped his lips, who were then sealed shut by Dianthe’s butterfly kisses. 

He opened his eyes once more and faced his newly bonded partner. Hisoka let his fingers trail in Dianthe’s hair, brushing against her scalp. She closed her eyes and sighted in comfort.   
“Well that was certainly new.” commented the magician, earning a small laugh from his lady. 

They both fell asleep, sinking into one another as fatigue took over. Dianthe with a twist of a wrist brought a large blanket over their bodies and both fell into the kingdom of Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? ;) 
> 
> Here is some more in-depth info for those who are interested;
> 
> \- Nyx is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and mothered other personified deities such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death), with Erebus (Darkness). Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by Zeus himself.  
(- source: Wikipedia)
> 
> -As for those who are interested, an image of the alchemy symbols can be found here: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/59/95/a45995cc41ba763835c3bc71cbe0e435.jpg
> 
> If they are any errors, please point them out and where they are.  
As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.   
Have a lovely day. :)


	4. An intriguing secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I am very sorry about the delay. I have been busy such as moving countries and getting ready to start University.   
Thank you for the lovely comments and kudoos, they have helped me write.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Slumber slowly echoed out of Hisoka’s body, and he let himself roll around on his stomach. A small gruff escaped his lips, face buried inside the pillow. It had been a while since he has slept so soundly. Frowning suddenly, he realised he wasn’t back in his hotel bed, the air felt different and so was the linen to the touch. He gave himself a few minutes to recall what had previously happened.

A soft smirk playing on his lips at yesterday’s memories, and a light chuckle echoed in the room. Dianthe had marked him with his stitching bond, and at the thought he let a sharp finger run languidly on the mark above his collar bone. The mark had been placed right at his pulse point, and he let his aura brush against it.

However, he quickly felt another deep amber aura brush against the same spot. Groaning silently, he turned around to be faced with Dianthe, slowly making her way to sit on the edge of the bed near him.

“Good morning.” She gently whispered; a good-hearted smile stretched on her face.

“ -morning little fruit.” He replied, voice still hoarse from sleep.

He stretched an arm out of the covers and using his bungee gum, he attached it around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement, but she let herself be pulled playfully. Bringing his long fingers on her nape, he brought her face closer and roughly kissed her lips. A small whine escaped her as she pushed against the soft caresses, hands coming to comb his pink locks and bringing herself flush against him.

“Hi.” He said grinning after ending the kiss. She smirked playfully and copied his words “Hi.”

Letting her aura coil, Dianthe parkoured his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on his pale skin.

Hisoka shivered involuntarily.

“You feeling okay? Not too tired? The bond ought to suck all the energy out of you. Or maybe I helped a little with that.” She winked at him, the grin on his face never faltering.

“Hm- you sure did help with that. But no, I’m feeling well rested.” Slowly dragging his nails up her back, he teased: “I could go for more though.”

Their golden eyes stared into one another. Hers were a slightly lighter colour. They let their purple aura coil and play. Hers was a slightly darker colour.

She bit into his mark, tongue tracing the design languidly, making him groan. His eyes clasped at her waist which were sure to leave marks.

However, suddenly a knock made itself known, leaving the two creatures annoyed.

“Just ignore that.” she whispered against his skin, leaving him all too content to oblige.

Pressing herself against his growing erection, she sensually rolled her ass against him. Biting now hard enough to draw blood, she let her nails drags along his sides, burning him into pleasure.

The knock repeated itself again and again.

  
“Tch”, she let her tongue click disapprovingly.

Reluctantly and a little annoyed by the person that had interrupted her time with her newly bonded lover, she opened the door harshly.

“What?” she growled out, ear scanning.

“Sorry my Lady, but this morning’s meeting has started five minutes ago. I thought I should come and get you.” A knowing smile decorated the man’s face. He was wearing a dark blue suit, brown hair gently framing his face. A stack of organised notes was resting on a clipboard which he was holding to his chest.

This was Hammond, her personal secretary. He was an old friend of Dianthe, very efficient at his job and unfortunately for her, very punctual.

“Yes, I’m coming give me a minute.”

Hammond’s smile turned into a smirk and he whispered to her “So you’ve finally chosen the one, hmm?” His head slowly bowed to look inside her room, and his smirk now showed teeth at the naked form with very little hidden under covers. _Interesting hair colour_, he though to himself.

Hisoka looked at him back, golden eye piercing, as if assessing if he would be a worthy opponent to fight.

Einar, however, felt a spark of jealously. After all, she was extremely possessive with what was hers, and she had just bonded with Hisoka. His body was hers to examine for now.

She slammed the door, causing Hammond to chuckle.

Turning around, she walked back to Hisoka and let her hands cup his face, placing a fierce kiss on his lips. The man relaxed and let out a small whimper, greedy hands wanting more. She hushed him and stood back up.

“Sorry pet, but I have business to attend. You can join me if you want or you can lay here and rest. I can have breakfast be sent to you.”

“Who was that?”

“Hammond, my secretary and old friend. If you ever find yourself in trouble when I’m not here, you can trust him.”

“Can I fight him? He seemed rather strong.”

Dianthe chuckled at that.

“If he wishes to, I won’t hold you back. Just no killing my subordinates. Although I think he would give you a run for your money.”

Hisoka got out of the bed and told Dianthe he would join her as soon as he got out of the shower.

\-----Twenty minutes later------

A soft knock on the door made Dianthe smile softly.

Hammond went to open the door, letting a curious man with hot pink hair enter. Hisoka stepped in and, never having been a shy one, waved around at the others while analysing them.

Dianthe made her aura coil around him, making Hisoka sit down next to her quickly.

“Everyone, this is who I was talking about, Hisoka my newly bonded. Hisoka, these are my closest clan members.”

Each individual introduced themselves, with two of them striking as particularly worthy of combat to Hisoka.

Hammond especially had a knowing look in his eyes that made the magician all the more curious about him.

The meeting lasted a long hour where the newest traffic of precious and highly illegal resources was discussed. The clan, like any traditional underground business, controlled everything in the dark market, whether it be weapons or drugs. However, they seemed to also control the flux of people in the city, discussing things like auras and energies, making Hisoka quite intrigued. He felt in his gut that being now associated with this clan, he would meet a wide range of people and hopefully, a lot of worthy opponents.

The meeting ended. One of the members, a young female with light hair asked if she could speak with Dianthe privately. Hisoka took the opportunity to learn more about a certain secretary. He approached the other quietly, who was busy making himself a cuppa.

Titling his head slightly, Hammond said: “Can I help you?”

Hisoka hummed softly.

“I just wanted to personally greet you. Hammond is it?”

Hammond turned around and laid back slightly against the table counter.

“Hisoka is it?”

Hisoka took his time to observe the man in front of him. His demeanour spoke of confidence. He had the built of a fighter. The small smirk grazing his lips let him know that he was equally intrigued by the magician. His aura was concealed around him, but nen always left a slight trace. Indeed, the man had a soft green aura prickling his skin. Hisoka licked his lips; This man was very much worth the fight.

Hammond suddenly asked, breaking Hisoka from his contemplation: “Hmm I wonder what made our Lady chose you. You are strong that is sure. I guess, if I recall this morning well, that you two are interested in the same kinks sexually. Nevertheless, I wonder what you can be hiding?”

Hisoka chuckled: “Wouldn’t you like to know. How about sparing with me sometime? I assure you I can put a little show just for you.”

Hammond invaded Hisoka’s personal space, head close to his, eyes baring into his.

“Think you could win so easily? I wouldn’t be so sure colourful trickster.”

“I see you too are quickly warming up to each other.” Dianthe spoke from across the room, eyeing the pair with a fond look.

Hisoka got out his playing cards while Hammond went to Dianthe informing her of what was on her schedule.

Hisoka was eyeing the pair curiously. They seemed to banter like old friends. Wanting to test the waters, Hisoka threw three cards enhanced with his nen at Hammond.

The man caught them with ease, a little more aura shining through. Delicious.

Hammond threw them back at Hisoka, who caught them himself. However, he was shocked when cuts appeared all over his hand. The sweet crimson trickled down his arm and onto the carpet. Hisoka’s yellow eyes widened in fascination and he rubbed his own blood in between his fingers.

Dianthe approached her lover while Hammond left. She curled her aura around Hisoka’s hand and with a few words healed the small damage.

“Having fun?” she whispered to him.

Snapping out of his trance, he pulled her in, arm around her waist.

“Yes. I can’t wait to meet your people if they are all so fascinating.”

Their lips met and tongues danced. Dianthe licked into Hisoka’s hot cavern, drawing a throaty groan from the man. He bit on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

This bond had been a good idea, and it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?   
As always, don't hesitate to comment your thoughts. ;)  
Have a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thought, opinions... ;)
> 
> Comments and kuddos are always appreciated, the next chapter will come out soon I hope. 
> 
> Have a lovely day.


End file.
